Love of one sole person
by king-inuyasha14
Summary: here's a new one here is something that may be of interest i hope you like.
1. the wedding Kagome and Inuyasha

I hope you like I had some problems with my computer at home and I was going to put this up a while ago. Love king-inuyasha14

Chapter 1

The wind blow from the west as Sesshomaru stood at the gate looking out for rin to come back from picking flowers in the west gardan."Were is she.," he thought to himself. "Hello Fluffy. What do you think of my flowers aren't they so beautiful and I hope you like them." Rin said" They are," he said to her. "Come on we have to go to see Inuyasha and Kagome, there going to be married and I'm supposed to go and I wish you to go now go but on that new kimono that I got you for your birthday" Sesshomaru said. "Okay Sesshomaru"

Two hours later ---

"Hello Inuyasha what do you think of everything." Sesshomaru said, "I like it as long as Kagome is happy."Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha Kagome is having an issue and I don't know what to do but she keeps saying that you can't go to her so Sesshomaru will you go calm her down." Rin ran in and asked him. "Okay what do I have to do to calm her down" Sesshomaru asked "Anything needed that will calm her down." Rin said. Walking down to see Kagome, Sesshomaru calls to her a tells her that he wanted to talk to her and tell her that every thing his going to be okay. After a 2 min conversation Sesshomaru finally gets to the end of what he really came down to say to her." I just came down because Rin was wired about you and was afraid that you were going to leave." Sesshomaru said. Kagome sat there stunned she didn't think that she was that worried Rin.

---At the alter ---

Inuyasha is waiting until finally the organ plays,(Here comes the bride) everyone stands as Sango and Miroku walk down together as the maid of honor and the best man then the all the bride's maids go down the isle. Kagome then starts down with her grandpa on her left arm. Mrs.Higurashi stands up to give her daughter away thinking of all the years that she had loved and always will love her for the things that she has done over the years. The Priest stands up and speaks " Who here is going to give these young people to the world of Jesus Christ?" "I'm going to give then up." said Mrs. Higurashi "Okay then." said the priest "Is there anyway that we can speed this up because I really don't feel comfortable in this suit." Inuyasha said Kagome just laughed at Inuyasha and pinched him lightly on the arm. "I guess we could do that andI hope to get out of this dress as well." Kagome whispered to the priest. "Okay then shall we begin, we are gatheresd here today to celebrate the union of these two people Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi in holy marrage..." Inuyasha interrupts "Can you hurry it up I have to go to THE BATHROOM." Inuyasha screms. "Okay then we'll say the vows, repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed." With this ring I thee wed." "To have and to hold in sickness and in heath till death do us part." The priest finished out of breath. "To have and to hold in sickness and in heath till death do us part." Inuyasha repeated. Kagome then said the same thing and the priest said"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do for ever." "Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do I love you." "Then you may kiss the bride." The music plays and they walk out as husband and wife.

---At the recession---

Well i think I'm going to leave it at that I'll up datereal soon! love 

king-inuyasha14 


	2. inuyasha

---At the recession---

At the recession kagome gets this weird feeling and then tells Inuyasha that there may be trouble and as always she was right. Entering the hall to the recession Kanna and Kagura are just about there when Inuyasha comes out and greets them as they greeted each other and congraduate. Kagura then said "I have some bad news Naraku has been awoken and will come after you and kill you all and will take no prisoners." "Well this wasn't such abig scar becaueKagome has already left and will kill him and we will still be just as okay asever and don't worry your selfs over her I trust that she will be fine." Inuyasha said frankly.

(flash back)

Kagome stands out side the school wateing for Inuyasha. "Kagome" someone yells to her, she looks over to find that Naraku is runing to her. "Oh hi Naraku how was school?" Kagome asks not really in to the question but just answer for the hell of it. "Not bad I think I'm flunking a class and I may need extra helpandI was wondering if you may be so kind and do so?" "Well I have stuff to do... but I may be able to help you if you are willing to stop by tomorrow and see me then." Kagome tells him not that she really wanted to but hey what is she to do let him down and then have the whole school being told about it because he is the most know other then her and Inuyasha. "Thank you I really am thankful you are willing to help me." Naraku leaves and Inuyasha then comes out. "What was that all about I was looking but I couldn't hear what was being said." "Well Naraku asked if I would help him out with some school work he didn't say what exactly but I said i would help him. Can we go now I really want this day to be over." They got onto the train and headed home.

(end of flash back)

my thoughts--  
Well I guess this is what I should have put in in the begining. This fud starts way back when they were in high school and Naraku really likes Kagome but she is in love with Inuyasha and wants nothing to do with Naraku. They are now all grown up and Naraku has been killed we think. well aperantly someone has awoken him. Kagome knows how it happened and can changethe what has happened. Inuyasha has no idea what he just let her do. What will happen to them you will just have to wate and see  
love always  
king-inuyasha14


End file.
